Making It Up
by Nayeli
Summary: What if snape had not give up on lily so easily after the mudblood incident? Instead decided to do something about it to gaing her back. I will have love that snape had been happy please. This is my first fanfiction please read and review
1. Regret

**This story is about snape and lily! I wrote it because after the seven book I was really sad for him!**

**I don't own any of the characters, all of them are JK. Rowling much to my dismay.**

* * *

A tall skinny boy with greasy hair walked slowly towards the forbidden forest.

"Mudblood"

He couldn't get the word out of his head. Of all the times he had used it, this was the only time he regretted it.

"The look in her face" He knew other slytherins had use the word against he. But him? Why had he been so stupid? "Ruin" he tough, a relationship he had wanted since the first time he saw her.

A coward that was what he felt like. So many opportunities wasted. All the times he could have told her, and now she didn't want to see him anymore. "Different paths" those were her exact words.

It was all Potters' fault. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? This time he had done it, his actions had caused him to lose the only person he had really ever cared for "Lily Evans". But he had to accept he cursed Black and Potter every time he saw them. They didn't matter right now, he would get his revenge sooner or later. The only thing that matter right now was to make it up for Lily.

How? When? These questions keep coming to his head. He continued to go towards the forest, he needed some time alone. He wasn't allow to be outside but he didn't care nothing really matter it he lost her. "He Loved Her"

No one really knew, maybe some people had come to the conclusion but weren't sure. After all she was in Gryffindor and he in Slytherin. She was a muggle-born, everybody knew slytherins hated all muggle-born's. But how could someone hate her. Her eyes were the one thing he liked the most about her. The beautiful green eyes. The more he tough about it the less likely it seemed he could be able to get her back.

They had been friends like forever it seemed now. Even before they stated coming to Hogwarts. He had told her she was a witch.

Everybody always stayed away from him, but never her. His appearance was one of the reasons. He wasn't all the bad looking, he just didn't take care of himself. His parents had never given him the appropriate clothes outside of Hogwarts and now he only wore his ropes. His hair was greasy, but he didn't care about it. He was pale too, and his hands were cold most of the time for some reason. But mainly because he wasn't nice to people, one of the exceptions was her, but not this time she had try to help him and he had only insult her.

Then a though came to his mind, what if she started going out with James. No she didn't like him, but he was after all the big Quidittch hero, he had a lot of friends and good grades.

He stopped suddenly and stated coming back to the castle he was going back to his common room, he hadn't want to be there early because of the comments the Slytherins were making about the incident where he was turn upside down and his underwear has show. But mainly for the fact that he had called lily mudblood and they have like that. But an idea had occur to him, it was going to be the start of getting lily back, just thinking that lily could be with James had terrific him and he was going to do something about it.

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction so don't be so hard on me! Hope you like it! And review please**


	2. Confrontations

**I want to thank Bemoan for being so awesome and leaving me my first and only review so far!**

**We all know who owns all the harry Potter Characters so there is no need to say it. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Severus! 

Snape turned around to see the person he hated the most, James Potter.

"At least this time he was alone so it will be a fair fight" Snape though

But he didn't have his wand out something was definitely wrong.

"I need to talk to you" he said talking really calmly, like if they didn't curse each other whenever they meet someplace.

Snape didn't know how to react, so he just nodded. In other circumstances he would have cursed him, but with what had happen with lily this afternoon it was hard to act normal.

He followed James into a near classroom. He looked really calm but angry at the same time. Snape didn't know what to expect.

The first thing he said was, "you call me Severus?"

"That's your name isn't?" Said James coldly. "Yes, but you had never used it before" reply it Snape in a sarcastic tone.

"Look I want to talk to you without fighting."

"Like this afternoon Potter?" "No, if you want me to apologize to you I won't because I not sorry but this is about Lily." said James

Snape froze. Had something happen to her? Was she telling everybody how much she hated him? His thoughts were interrupted by James.

His voice was calm but Snape could sense danger in it. "Just leave her alone" he said simply.

"Leave her alone?" Asked Snape with anger rising inside him.

"Yes, leave her alone". "What you said to her was just wrong Mudblood! Ain't she supposed to be your friend?"

"That's none of your business." said Snape "Oh it's because I love her and you hurt her." James answered

"I didn't mean to, it's your fault" yelled Snape.

"Is it? I will never insult her, so leave her alone if you don't want to have any problems with me and the whole Gryffindor house." James yelled back and left the room.

Snape stood there for a long time without knowing what to do. Tears started to come out of his eyes.

"Hurt her?" He would never want to hurt her. But Potter wasn't going to tell her what to do.

Love her! He loved her too, and he met her before him, so he wasn't going to give up so easily.

The idea for getting lily back came back to his head. Right now he was sure it will be a good start.

* * *

**Hope you like it the story so far, i know i'm making snape a little bit to sensitive but is just in this chapter and maybe in some of the next ones not sure. Please REVIEW **


	3. The Change

**Finally i typed the third chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

**I want to thank Deshwitat'slover for review in and adding me to the story alert list it makes me feel as if actually someone wants to read this and i'm trying my best to fix the grammar of the story but a guess i just suck a it.**

**We all know who all characters belong to. READ AND REVIEW! _please_**

* * *

"Snape want me to clean your underwear for you!" Yelled a Slytherin as soon as he enter the common room. 

He had no time for fighting. So he just send a curse to her that cause her to lose her hair, she yelled and ran out to the nurse. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, no one was going to make fun of him anymore he thought and went to his room without anymore trouble.

In there he started looking in his trunk. After a long time of looking he found what he was looking for. "A book!" The title was "The Handsome Wizard" by Lockhart. He started to laugh at himself for how stupid these look it, but it was all worth it for Lily.

After that he went to the bathroom and started his change. His hair wasn't going to be greasy anymore, it was going to be more like silky from now on if everything went according to plans.

Snape was really good at potions, it wasn't his favorite subject, but he was really good at it. The book had a really complicated potion to make your hair look silky. As Snape found out it was actually really simple. All of the tips in the book were really good, but as Snape thought Lockhart was just a stupid good looking wizard who had probably made up all the stories where he defeated powerful wizards and horrible creatures.

When the potion was done Snape pour it all over his hair. To his pleasant surprise it actually work, it got rid of all the grease in his hair.

Never in his life his hair had look so good, the smell of it just hypnotized you. The next step as the book said was a sexy hair cut. This sounded ridicule extreme for him, but if it was going to work every step was to be follow.

He decided himself for cutting it into layers cutting the front a little bit shorter. The result was amazing rather breathtaking.

Snape was please at this and stared to like Lockhart a little bit, but he still thought he was a fake.

Now he couldn't do much about his clothes. He only wore black ropes, but he tried to make then tighter. He was actually in really good shape. He was really strong "he didn't have a six-pack or anything like that but was still really good looking.

By the time he was done it was really late so he couldn't show himself around. It will have to wait until tomorrow and the firs one to see him was going to be Lily.

**

* * *

Hope you like it! One of my friends told me the idea and the title of the book was just dumb but I still put it. Please review anyone who reads this!**


	4. Searching

**I don't think it has been the long since I updated last but for me it seemed like an eternity but always things keep coming out and I wasn't able to. Finally here it's the fourth chapter I hope you like it. I have worked on my grammar a little bit and I hope this is easier to understand.**

**Thanks to everyone who review, you make me really happy and encourage me to continue with this.**

**We all know who owns Harry Potter so I think there is no need to say it again.**

* * *

The next day Snape woke up really happy, something really weird. He hoped this will actually be a good day. He knew they didn't have to continue doing their O.W.L.S until tomorrow, so everybody was most likely going to take the time to study.

He needed to take a shower but no one was supposed to see him. This was going to be a problem for him, he was really smart and cute now so he came out with an answer really quick. He didn't have an invisibility cloak like Potter but he knew how to become invisible with magic. He took his clothes and went t take a shower.

This was the longer shower he ever to had took as long as he could remember because he wanted everything to be perfect. After dressing up he put his hood on this was going to stop people from seeing him before Lily, he went out to find her.

This came out to be harder than he thought, it was getting really hot and no one had their hoods on, so he was dragging a lot of attention. No one could tell who he was but wanted to know, it was obvious to Snape why they wanted to know a soon as he looked in a mirror, if he hadn't know it was him he wouldn't have believe it.

The result of his change was amazing. His body was showing more than ever since he had tightened his robes and it looked perfect. You could see some of his hair too and it looked so good you wanted to touch it. For once in his life he wished everybody would ignore him, just yesterday no one had pay any attention to him and only now because of his appearance they wouldn't leave him alone. "If they only knew who he was" he thought.

He couldn't stop smiling to himself and thinking to himself that only Lily was important to him because she was the only one that had always been there for him, no matter what he did, what he looked like and what the other people thought about him.

He keep on looking for her without any success. "She had to be out here somewhere" he thought. People wanting to know who he was wasn't helping him, he was starting to get annoyed.

After a while of looking he was seriously thinking of going to the Gryffindor common room when he saw her. The smile that always brighten her face was gone, she was wearing sunglasses to cover her eyes "she had been crying."

Right now he didn't know what to do. After thinking of this moment for so long he didn't know what to do, he just stood there frozen as she made her way over to an bench near a tree. Just as she sat down and started to get her books out the most unpleasant thing happen, Potter show up. He was smiling like always asking her out with Black next to him. They were inseparable some people even dare to say that if you cut one the other would bleed. This always made Snape really mad because he hated them both. But deep inside he had always wanted someone he could talk to, tell him everything he felt, like James did with Sirius. The only one really close to him was Lily but he had failed to tell her the most important thing in his life that he loved her and always will.

He was pleased to see her turn him down again. Potter left smiling like he always did, not looking like an idiot, the way Snape felt he was going to look if she didn't want to see him still.

Finally he made up his mind and started walking towards her. She didn't even look up when he sat next to her. "Lily," he almost said in a whisper. She didn't even look up "I told you I didn't want to see you anymore" at this she started to gather her things. "Please listen to me I have a lot of things I want to tell you" he said in a hurry as she was getting ready to leave. "To late" she said as she got up and started walking towards the castle without even looking once at him.

"No, please Lily wait" he said as he got up to follow her at this instead of turning she started running. He went after her and caught her. Holding her down required a lot of effort, she could be really strong. With all the struggle he lose his hood fell down.

"Please just listen to me' he begged as she struggle to get out of there. "I don't want to haven't you already hurt me enough" she said. At this he let go of her, it was then that she finally looked up.

Her jaw dropped at the sight and she fell down.

* * *

**I really hope you like it this chapter I'm almost done with the next one. Merry Christmas to everybody I hope you get a lot of presents and be with your family and friends. And the best present for me will be a review. Please review and tell me what you think and if you want the mistakes I made.**


	5. Crying and hugging

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything everything is from J.K. Rowling**

**It didn't seem the long since I have updated but I got this wonderful review from ManhattanWitch and this chapter is just for her "because you are a girl right? If not sorry really sorry) anyways this is for you I hope you liked and sorry for the grammar mistakes because I'm no matter what I do they are still going to be there. And I know this is really short but I don't seem to be able to come up with longer chapters. Sorry!**

* * *

Snape didn't know what to think, Lily had fallen down when she saw him.

"Sev..sev...sev" was all she was able to say. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned for her well being. "Nothing" she answer in a low voice before remembering she wasn't talking to him.

"Go away and leave me alone" she said but the look in her eyes said otherwise.

"I need to talk to you, please" he wasn't use to beg to no one but her was an exception. "If after you listen to me you still don't want to see me anymore, I will leave you alone forever" He knew he was taking a big risk by saying that but he needed her to listen to him at least or more time.

She consider this for a minute before nodding. "What happened to your hair?" was the first thing she asked really in a tone that said she really didn't care her eyes betraying her once more.

"Do you like it?" Snape said eagerly. "It's a new potion I tried from a book" he said smiling lightly.

"What book" she asked curiously

"Aww, well I don't really remember the title" he said blushing knowing it was a real lame excuse since he always remember what he read. This brought Lily to the reality in which she wasn't talking to Snape.

"okay, them what to you wanted to tell me, I have to let you know I'm really busy, but them again I guess this is going to be pretty quick seeing as you didn't have much to say last night" she said being as cold towards him as she could muster

" I really don't know how to start" Snape started, now that the moment had come he was really nervous at finding the flaw in his plan he hadn't prepared anything to tell her. His hands were sweating, what he was supposed to tell her, how much he loved her or just say something to get her back as a friend momentarily, but this could mean letting potter have a chance with her. He decided to tell her how sorry he was once again and speak to her from his heart.

"I know you told me not to even apologize for what I did, but I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday" he said in a hurry to day everything he could before she stopped him.

'I already told you what I think about that, I'm not different from all other muggle-borns you have call that" She said really serious and hurt.

"Yes, you are!" Snape told her not able to contain himself any longer.

"How I'm different?" "We have all feelings, and do you think is really nice to be call that?" she asked close to tears. "It hurts my feelings every time someone else does it, but you Severus, why did you do it too?" At this point both were close to tears.

Snape couldn't take it any longer, he broke down. He looked so fragile, sensible and exposed, and mainly sorry that her decision not to see him or talk to him again banished in a second. She couldn't think straight seeing him like this the only think that came to her mind was to be near him telling him everything was going to be alright that she would never hate him but al she could bring her self to do was hug him.

"Can you forgive me he" he asked between a sob he couldn't contain. " I know that what I did was wrong, so at least give me the change to make it up for you" he sounded really nervous at being so exposed to her.

His proposition had made everything easier for Lily, who had been having an internal battle that it was to soon to forgive him. "Okay, but it better be good" she said "but until then my position remains the same" she said somewhat smiling, when inside she was jumping upside down at not loosing his best friend forever.

He nodded and then noticed blushing that they were still holding each other. She blushed too and they started to walk away. But after a moment she turned back and told him she loved the way his hair was and that he looked really good. After that she left with a big smile on her face, the shine in her eyes back at full force.

Snape couldn't be happier, this had gone better that he would have ever imagined and she did like his hair and thought he looked good. The only thing he needed now was to come up with something really special just for her. He hadn't told her he loved her but that could wait until he made it up for her. This looked like indeed was a good day.

**

* * *

Okay, how was it? Please tell me in a review I didn't want Lily to forgive him so quickly but I couldn't have Snape suffer a lot so this is what I came up with. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Unexpected Friend part 1

Disclaimer: Do i really need to say i don't own it!

Okay this chapter sucks and i hated it, but is the best i can do for the time being i will come back and do more before tuesday, i promise i will finished! 

* * *

Snape needed to study for his O.W.L.S but he had completely forgotten with all his thoughts focused on Lily and how she gave him a chance all morning he had been daydreaming about it and how to make it up for her but now he needed to study.

This was really unnecessary for he already knew everything he needed to know being as smart as he was. He had already Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts and was worried about them since he knew for a fact he had done great in them, the other ones he had done okay too (I don't remember which ones were them), the only one left for him to do was History of Magic. This was actually really boring, he liked to know everything about the wizard history but the teacher Binns was a ghost that took all the emotion out of it. Even the darkest and most amazing duels between Great dark wizards sounded boring and send you to sleep, but then again this was the only one he had left.

After he had gone over his notes for what it seemed a thousand times he concluded it was not worth it all he could think was of Lily and besides he already knew everything he needed to know, so he decided to use his time more wisely, like to make a plan to make it up for Lily.

All kind of crazy ideas came to his head, some of them even scare him and he would never do. He had even though of making a fool of himself by telling everybody he loved Lily and ask her if she would go out with him. He shook his head to get those kinds of ideas out of his head, he could never do that besides he wanted something more private and romantic, not only because people wouldn't laugh at him if she declined him, it was he wasn't used to show his feelings in public and always ended messing everything up and most importantly he knew Lilly would appreciated better. He was also beginning to learn from his mistakes, the worst of them to this point was calling Lily mud-blood, that had almost caused him to lose his friendship with her and any chance of them being together. (if he only knew he was far from ever being out of Lily's mind)

At dinner time Snape really didn't feel like going to dinner after wasting most of his day studying for his history O.W.L.S. and them thinking about Lily no one had really seen him because he hadn't gone out again not even to eat, so very few people were aware of his chance and going to dinner meant all four houses were going to see him.

He was actually really hungry with the excitement of being with Lily and hugging her everything else had seem careless and now he had to go to dinner he knew that at some point he was going to have to show his face but that didn't stop him from wishing he knew the way to the kitchens. He finally decided to go to diner with a sigh he got up, but not everything was going to be bad if he went to dinner he was probably going to see Lily, she wasn't going to be so friendly with him as ever until he made up for his mistake, but still getting to see her made up for everything else.

He started to make his way down to dinner praying for the first time in his life that nobody would notice him. He wasn't so lucky as soon as he stepped outside of his room he got to hear some of his Slytherin classmates talking about a rumor that he had changed his appearance and looked really hot, not one could really believed it and wanted to see it with their own eyes. He cursed under his breath and try it to go unnoticed falling terrible at it, and not even one in his mind crossed the idea of making himself invisible he would have saved himself of a lot of headaches if he just had.

* * *

Okay i had so much more to put in his chapter, i'm ashamed of myself but this is better than nothing and i just can't find myself typing it because my computer just won't let me, every time i try it turns off, but i haven't give up and before tuesday i will have all of the chapter typed and posted and more but this is had manage to do in school, and now i have a break so please forgive me and review, at least to tell me how much this sucked and how much you hate me!


	7. Unexpected Friend part 2

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say I don't own it!**

**I'm so happy, I keep it my promise and here is the other part of the last chapter hope you like it!**

* * *

Snape cursed under his breath as he try it to get out unnoticed of the Slytherin common room failing terrible at it.

"Severus!" the voice of no other than Bellatrix Lestrange came ringing though the common room. Everybody turned their heads around to see him but he was way to fast for them and make a quick ran out of the common room, he was to quick that is for everybody expect Bellatrix who caught up with him just after he had exited the room.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Bellatrix smirking at Snape who was unsuccessfully trying to get away.

"None of your business" he snarled at her

"Hey, that's no way to talk to an old friend, now is it?" she said faking a hurt voice.

"Like if I care what you think" he answered coldly but at the same time wasn't able to suppress a smirk.

"Look I just want to talk to you"

"And what is the reason of your sudden interest in talking to me after all this time?" he told her raising and eyebrow questionably.

"Let me see!" she said counting with her fingers the reasons. "First of all we are supposed to be friends, second of all I have miss talking to you a lot, and finally but not less how could I miss the opportunity to be close to one of the hottest guys in school" Snape couldn't hate but blush at the last comment. "Okay, I get it now what do you really want?"

"Why will I want something else than talking to you" she said in a really sweet voice

Snape didn't bought a word of it, to start with she was everything but sweet and she did want to talk it will be something uncomfortable, so he decided to bring something up that will make her uncomfortable too so she would leave, not that he didn't like her company he actually at one point consider her one of his few friends but circumstances had tore them apart, and she probably wanted to talk about Lily with him. But he wasn't quick enough.

"So, what happen between you and the mud-blood?" she inquired to have him snap at her. "Don't call her that"

"Sorry, but old habits die hard and after all I was raised as a black even if I'm not one" she said sounding sad. He knew what she meant the Blacks were a pure blood family that despised all muggle-borns and between the wizards families they were consider almost royalty by every one and they were all really good looking too. Bellatrix had been raised as a Black to later find out she wasn't s really one that the real one had died and she was just used as replacement, Snape was one of the few people who knew aside from the members of the Black family.

"I see you changed your look but not your attitude when it comes to her" she told him abruptly change in the subject but smiling sincerely at him for the first time in a long time. "I know what happen the other day with Potter and his friends (she seemed lost for a second at the mention of his friends but recovered quickly and continued) and I know what you did" she said glaring at him.

"Then everyone knows, don't they? It is actually really embarrassing you know" he said looking down. She laughed at this but then got serious again and asked. "Is she still mad at you?"

"No, she forgave me immediately and threw herself at my arms as soon as she saw me" He said sarcastically

"Hey, I'm talking seriously here Sev." She said a little mad.

"I know, she was really mad at me and told me she didn't want to see me anymore, but today I talked to her again she gave me another chance to make it up for her!"

"I'm happy for you, after all is obvious that you are in love with her" she said calmly suppressing a laugh at the way Snape eyes widen it almost comically. Snape was frozen how could she know he hadn't tell anyone, was he that obvious? He always try to hide it, he decided not to panic after all she was just assuming it.

"What do you mean?" he asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

"You know, that you like her is just obvious by the way you look at her all the time" He was lost for words, she seemed so sure, but was it the bad that she knew? He decided it was because then other people may have figured out too. She interrupted his musings by telling him she had noticed because she was his friends and knew him, but being as stubborn as he can't he decided to prove her wrong!

"Oh, but you are wrong, I don't like her" he said desperate only giving himself away more by his tone of voice. Bellatrix laughed at his antics but decided o calm him down.

"You know I was just assuming you liked her, but I have no doubt now, you just confirmed it to me by the way you acted" Snape couldn't believe he had fallen for that and just shake it his head, when suddenly she put an arm around his and dragged him unexpectedly to the Great Hall which they had been heading without him even noticing, ignoring his cry for her to stop they entered and saw that a lot of people were already waiting for him to show up. (Rumors always travel quickly in Hogwarts) much to Snape's displeasure.

Hell was about to begin for him and he had no idea how much he was going to regret ever going to dinner that night.

* * *

**First of all I have something to say, I despise Bellatrix with all my heart but she is in there for my best friend, after all I did this story for her, I hope you don't mind if you do please tell me I want to know!**

**And how was this overall? Did you like it? Please tell me in a review, and I will love you forever!**


End file.
